Joel
by BibbleSan
Summary: Otra vista al pasado de Minecraft Awakening, escrito por BibbleSan [Versión Original de BibbleSan]


" **Joel"**

¡Hoooooolaaaaaaaa! Bienvenidos a la otra cap. de mí :p BibbleSan, ya que al parecer nuestro gran amigo JDK anda en una pausa, ¡YO TENGO EL PODER!

Así que para no arruinar la historia escribiré sobre los antecedentes, espero aprecien este cap. que si son verdaderos fans sabrán sobre quién es.

Sin más he aquí el cap.

 **Xxx**

Un pequeño grupo de chicos se encontraban en una celda observando detenidamente el grabado de los barrotes.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que este maldito fue el culpable? - aquel barrote, aunque mugriento y lleno de polvo aun lograba mostrar ese viejo grabado que condenada a Talon y Z por haberlos metido en aquel lugar.

-Exactamente compañeros, pero tengo un plan- el líder de aquel grupo era por lo que se veía bastante atlético, así como un poco desequilibrado- ¡Compatriotas! ¡Siempre supimos que este día llegaría! Un día en el que tendríamos que levantarnos en armas para acabar con la tiranía y-

\- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando Joel? – el chico al ser interrumpido se limitó a propinar un gran golpe sobre su compañero de celda, para finalmente, explicar el pan.

-Miren, por lo que se, Talon y Z de vez en cuando participan en los torneos y hoy al ser un evento especial me parece que participaran los dos, sin embargo, destruir a Z es la tarea más difícil por lo que se, así que iremos sobre Talon- el chico mientras hacia esta explicación saco unos pequeños títeres y recreando lo que acababa de decir el plan quedo claro.

-Entonces el plan es: Matar a Talon para seguidamente acabar con Z y así poder escapar-

-Elemental mi querido Watson-

A los chicos les pareció genial la idea y al ser uno de los equipos más letales en toda la prisión no tendrían problemas para quedar a solas con los dos grandes demonios.

-No lo olviden hombres, si el plan fracasa quítenles las pulseras de teletransportación- los chicos de la celda no lograron entender su mensaje, a lo que el chico explico la situación- Si no logramos matar a ninguno, las pulseras nos transportaran a sus habitaciones y ahí atacaremos lo que más quieren.

El pequeño grupo sonrió sombríamente ante aquella noticia a lo que, ansiosos comenzaban a emocionarse por la cacería que se armaría dentro de poco.

Sin embargo, aún faltaban horas para la batalla por lo que todos comenzaron a alistar sus armas.

Joel sabía que aquella prisión tenía un sistema pésimo de administración y no solo porque los reos podían andar tranquilamente por toda la prisión, sino que todas sus medidas durante los juegos eran ineficientes, tener que usar una pulsera para que te envíen a jugar deja a los jugadores con la opción de no participar, y cada que llegaba un nuevo preso lo dejaban caer por un gran tubo hasta el patio donde si no lo mataban probablemente tardaría semanas en reponerse.

Aquella prisión tan poco transitada incluso por la misma seguridad, parecía ser el sitio más olvidado de la tierra, incluso de la mano de Dios.

El piso inferior reservado para la escoria, cada día era una sorpresa, un asesinato, una violación y quizá algún parto, así era la prisión había gente que nacería y moriría ahí, personas que nunca verían la libertad e incluso gente que vendería lo que fuera por no participar.

Actualmente la más grande comerciante estaba afiliada directamente con los "demonios" no obstante siempre era muy racionable con los precios, aunque si tu deuda se acumulaba probablemente experimentaría contigo hasta la muerte.

Joel sabía que su vida sería más que aquel triste charco y también tenía la pequeña esperanza de formar una familia, pero como todos los sueños, eso debía de esperar porque para lograr eso ahora debía ir a uno de los juegos más sangrientos de todo el lugar.

~Los juegos del Hambre~

-Preparados- al escuchar aquella voz todos los integrantes del equipo se pusieron alertas escuchando como la cuenta regresiva llegaba a cero.

Aquella teletransportación era la más dolorosa que pudiera existir, según Joel, era como sentir que todo tu cuerpo se estiraba hasta casi romperse y luego volver a presionarlo todo hasta el punto de colapsar.

-Odio eso- la única chica del equipo "Night Bitch" era una asesina certera, su increíble habilidad con las armas cortas, sumándole que tallo sus dientes en forma de picos, la hacían más sanguinaria de todos y la que por orden de Joel debería asesinar a Talon.

-Creo que todos lo hacemos- uno de los tantos matones del grupo, agitado intentaba regularizar su respiración, aunque sin mucho éxito.

\- ¡Que comience el juego! – una gran voz marco el inicio de aquella masacre y al ser el lugar de pelea un gran paramo congelado, solo se lograban escuchar los pasos de la gente al pasar de un lado a otro corriendo y una que otra expresión de dolor.

Poco a poco la gran niebla que se extendía comenzó a desvanecerse mostrando una pintura carmesí extendida por el gran paramo helado.

Joel quien salió corriendo de aquel lugar para poder controlar la situación ahora se encontraba peleando contra un pequeño grupo de ladrones los cuales buscaban asesinarlo para saquear todas sus pertenencias, en especial aquella espada de diamante la cual había dado cierta fama a Joel.

-Vengan aquí- uno de ellos dio un salto directo a la garganta de Joel el cual arremetió contra su rostro con el mango de su espada, para en un giro rápido, clavar la espada en el centro del cráneo de este.

Otro de ellos lanzo una flecha hacia el chico sin embargo este en un movimiento casi imposible bloqueo la flecha con su espada para después con su propio arco ahorcar a aquel bandido.

-Que molestia- Joel limpio su espada de los restos de aquellos bandidos los cuales eran bastante complicados de remover.

El equipo de Joel integrado en su mayor parte por matones sin cerebro, aunque excesivo, era bastante resistente, aunque ya era algo común que uno o dos matones murieran de vez en cuando.

\- ¿Cómo vamos? - Joel observo a su grupo el cual se reunió en una pequeña cabaña dentro de aquel paramo helado.

-Parece que Z y Tora han hecho de las suyas, ya perdimos a la mitad del grupo además de muchos no sabemos nada desde que empezó el juego.

Joel había logrado que todos los que jugaran durante ese evento en específico formaran una alianza e contra de Talon y Z, sin embargo, gente como los bandidos de hace un momento habían aprovechado la situación para atacar por sorpresa a todos aquellos que bajaron la guardia.

Y al parecer muchos ya habían caído, otros más estaban desaparecidos y solo un equipo de unas 15 personas se encontraban con él.

-Bien, tendremos que hacer un ataque en grupo si queremos una oportunidad- Joel comenzó a idear una estrategia para poder derrota Tora- El plan es simple, la probabilidad de vencer a Z es casi nula sin embargo podríamos atacar a Tora en busca de su pulsera de teletransportación y llegando a su cuarto privado, extorsionar a Z, con alguna de sus tantas mujeres.

El grupo parecía bastante dudoso acerca de la probabilidad de seguir vivo después de aquel ataque, sin embargo, si funcionaba lograrían liberar a todos de aquella prisión.

De esa manera se acordó, que en el centro de aquel lugar donde se encontraba un curioso faro se intentaría provocar la llegada de aquellos dos demonios.

Dos chicos bastante rápido como para escapar encendieron el faro y activaron la sirena de la planta baja.

-Prevenidos- todos se veían bastante tensos ante un probable ataque masivo o que descubrieran su plan de un ataque sorpresa.

-Ahí están los malditos- a lo lejos dos figuras se mostraron, la imagen a diferencia de lo que se esperaba era bastante decepcionante, ahí frente a ellos dos adolescentes mucho más pequeños que todo el grupo, sonreían divertidos viendo aquella estructura.

Nadie conocía personalment Tora, ya que los que los habían visto de frente habían sido asesinados, lo únicos testimonios eran gente que se escondían hasta el final de los juegos esperando no ser asesinados.

\- ¿Esos son Z y Talon? - Night Bitch no podía creer que esos dos, pudieran ser los más grandes peligros de aquella prisión.

Sin embargo, después de un choque de puños, el chico de cabellos blancos fue arrojado por el otro hacia el faro, causando el colapso inmediato de aquella estructura.

-Tora está solo, ¡Sobre el! – los matones sorprendiendo a aquel chico lo retuvieron lo suficiente como para poder noquearlo y quitarle su pulsera de teletransportación,

\- ¡Corre! - Night Bitch corrió hacia el ahora confundido Z que de un movimiento atravesó con sus dos brazos el pecho de esta para después separarlos, descuartizando así a la mujer.

-Transporte- la pulsera de Tora era diferente de la suya, principalmente porque podías darle órdenes, además, no daba esa extraña sensación de incomodidad al transportarte.

Joel apareció en una habitación excesivamente decorada además de estar extremadamente limpia, el joven recorrió con la mirada asombrado aquella habitación, comenzó a caminar observando cosas nunca antes vitas.

De pronto encontró una puerta llena de numerosas cerraduras, las cuales, ahora se encontraban abiertas y la puerta entreabierta.

Abriendo aquella puerta encontró a una chica, la cual se encontraba leyendo un libro.

-Tardaste poco esta vez- al alzar la mirada su rostro cambio a una de miedo y parándose de la cama rápidamente, desapareció en una nube morada.

\- ¡Vuelve aquí! - comenzó a buscar a aquella chica por la habitación desesperado por evitar que se escapara, pues si la información de la prisión era cierta, ella era probablemente la hija de Z o bien su amante.

Creyó por un momento que la había perdido cuando escucho como algo se rompía dentro de nueva cuenta en la habitación, la chica desesperada había tratado de abrir un gran ventanal, sin embargo, esta brusquedad hizo que un pequeño florero callera empapando su vestido de agua.

La chica tratando de escapar se evaporo en el aire sin embargo al aquel humo misterioso llegar a sus pies estos la obligaron a quedarse en el mismo lugar.

-Te tengo- Joel atrapo a la chica colocándole una pequeña daga en el cuello-Esperemos aquí a tu papi-

Joel dirigió a la chica a la cama en donde pudiera tenerla como una posible rehén y pacientemente espero a que llegara aquel demonio del que tanto temía ahora.

No paso ni siquiera un minuto desde que había logrado atrapar a aquella chica que en la habitación conjunta se sintió con gran estruendo la reciente teletransportación de alguien.

Apareciendo lentamente frente a la habitación una gran mancha roja se alzaba goteante, de un movimiento rápido, un hacha que sostenía se desprendió de aquella sustancia mostrando una hoja reluciente, lista para asesinar.

-Suéltala- con una voz sombría que hizo estremecer incluso a la chica, el chico se mantuvo firme con aquel cuchillo amenazando el cuello indefenso de la chica.

-Primero suéltame a mí y a mis amigos- el chico de cabello blanco rio de manera desenfrenada mientras miraba a Joel con sed de sangre.

\- ¿Tus amigos? – el chico levanto un pedazo de carne de la pared donde la sangre había quedado impregnada la cual llevaba incrustada una pequeña joya que hizo que los ojos del guerrero se humedecieran- Debo decir, que eran deliciosos, aunque no creo que sean libres nunca más.

\- ¡Maldito! - el chico arremetió rápidamente contra el cuello delicado de la chica, sin embargo, este ataque fue detenido por una fuerza sobre humana, la cual lo lanzaría en contra de la pared.

\- ¡Z! - la chica ante cualquier pronóstico se interpuso contra aquella violencia, en un acto que parecía más demencia que bondad, no obstante, logrando que el chico no asesinara a aquel chico de espada reluciente.

\- ¡Bien! ¿Quieres libertad? Tendrás tu libertad, sin embargo, como debes de saber, uno nunca es libre- y así en un movimiento rápido colocando unas esposas sobre una de sus muñecas Joel fue lanzado a un vacío que pronto lo transporto a un bosque desconocido.

Al intentar reincorporarse, Joel sintió como algo jalo de su muñeca, ahí frente a él, una chica casi desnuda excepto por unos pequeños trapos la miraba asustado.

-Tranquila no te hare daño- ahora comprendía que era libre, no obstante, ahora tenía también algo que proteger y lo haría, ya que ella según su entender, era lo único a lo que podía aferrarse ahora.

-M-Me llamo M-Mei- la chica pareció desmayarse después de auricular esa oración ya que sin más se deslomo en el suelo, llorando y maldiciendo a aquel horrible "DEMONIO"

Joel hizo lo que pudo para alejar a aquella chica de aquel obscuro mundo, y aunque complicado tomando en cuenta el reino de Z, por fin encontró una zona olvidada incluso por la mano de Dios, y así cuidando de aquella chica, se propuso a juntar a fantásticos guerreros, para algún día por fin derrocar al mal que crecía en las entrañas de la tierra, en una olvidada prisión, la cual era escenario de las más grandes atrocidades sobre la faz de la tierra.

-Algún día, te haremos salir de tu madriguera, Z…

 **Xxx**

Y bueno presumiendo de lo que pueden hacer una desvelada y un par de gramos de dulce, aquí les presento el capítulo de salvación e introducción a la vida de Joel, si esto sigue así creo que me apoderarme de este fic, *MUAJAJAJAJAJA*

-¡BIBBLE! –

-Bueno ahí viene JDK ah asesinarme por difamarlo, nos leemos luego~


End file.
